Every Now and Then
by driver picks the music
Summary: -Repost- A series of one shots filling the twenty year gap at the end of Our song. If you haven't read that, you might want to before reading this. Disclamer on profile page
1. Love

"Grandpa read this story." The little girl said as she climb onto her grandfathers lap.

He lifted the book out of her hands, with his rough and wrinkled ones. "What do you have there kiddo?" He saw that it was the old family photo album "Are you sure about this one, it's not really a story book?" The Little girl nodded "You can tell me about the pictures."

Grandpa smiled "Ok, where do we start?" The little girl opened it up and pointed to a random photo "That one."

The grandfather looked down and saw a pictuer he well remembered of a young man holding his arms out at his sides as he ran around the bedroom of his young daughter. He smiled at his grandaughter "Ok, we'll start here."

THJTHJTHJ

Tommy was chasing a laughing three year old Hannah around her room, as they played before she went to bed. As he ran he didn't notice Jude standing in the doorway holding a camera up to her eye.

He scoped her up and droped her on the bed, and tickled her. "Ok Han, what book do we want tonight?" Hannah smiled "The one about me." Tommy laughed "Again?" Hannah nodded, and Tommy got up to get her baby book.

She had always loved to look through it and have him or Jude read what they had written in it. Tommy sat down on the side of the bed "Ok, here we go."

As he read Jude walked away, leaving the two alone to finishe their story. He read the whole thing and she still wasn't asleep, he knew she wouldn't be, she alway had to look though it again after he was done.

She was studying every page, until she got to the last one.

Just as she was closing it, she saw something sticking out from behind the back cover. She pulled it out, and it was a piece of paper, with something written on it. "Daddy, what's this?"

Tommy looked at it, and smiled "That is a song that me and Mommy wrote along time ago." Hannah looked up at him "When?"

"The day you were born." Tommy told her. Hannah looked at it, wishing she could read the words "Why's it in my book?"

Tommy shrugged "Because we wanted to keep it safe." Hannah looked thoughtful for a moment "I think you should sing it."

Tommy smiled "You do?" Hannah nodded "Yeah, let's go get Mommy and tell her you're gonna sing it."

Hannah jumped up off the bed, and Tommy went after her. "Hannah, slow down." He reached Hannah just as she ran into the bedroom with Jude. "Mommy!" Jude looked up and smiled "Hannah!" Hannah jumped onto the bed "Daddy's gonna sing the song."

Jude looked at Tommy than back at Hannah "What song?" Hannah held up the paper "The one from the book about me."

Jude looked at Tommy, then at the paper Hannah held "She found this, and thinks I should sing it." Tommy told her Jude shrugged "Maybe you should." Tommy raised a brow "Really?" Jude nodded "Yeah, I think it would be good."

Hannah looked between her parents and smiled, knowing she had just gotten what she wanted.

**the next day**

Jude was sitting behind the sound board, and Tommy was in the booth. Sadie and Kwest walked in to hear the song also.

Jude smiled at him "Ready when you are."

Tommy nodded, telling her he was ready, and she counted him down. He closed his eyes as the music started, then he opened his mouth, and started to sing.

_(The love song, Jeff Bates)_

_first time i felt it, think i was five years old_

_i was scared, had a nightmare, _

_mama was there for me to hold,_

_daddy he was different, he never said it much,_

_but i heard him loud and clear, when he brought home_

_that ball and glove_

_and it took on a brand new meanin', i wasn't just a boy nomore_

_when she moved in next door_

When he wrote this song with Jude, he had written this part about his very first real girlfriend.

_where you from what's your name, want to go to my game_

_got the keys to my dad's old truck_

_turn the radio on to remember the song, _

_we held hands and there it was,_

_love (love love)_

_pages kept on turning, _

_there i was with someone else,_

_first time in my life time i wasn't livin' for myself_

_i knew i wasn't fallin', anywhere i'd fell before_

_the place was different, it was deeper it was more_

As he sang this, he looked at Jude, and saw her smiling, with Hannah on her lap.

_and it took on a brand new meaning_

_yeah it was strong and it was true, _

_new what i had to do_

_found a ring hit my knees, couldn't talk couldn't breath_

_my heart had me all choked up_

_said i do as we cried, weddin' bells, waved goodbye_

_and the whole church new it was_

_love (love love)_

_and it took on a brand new meanin', when the doctor said,_

_it's time to watch your miracle arrive_

He remembered hoping and praying for a miracle for his little girl, that she would be alright, and then how thankful he was when she was ok.

_thank the lord, cut the cord, take her home, help her grow_

_and complete the circle of_

_love (love love) that's the circle of love (love love)_

_the circle of love_

After the song was over, Tommy came out of the booth, and went and pick Hannah up into his arms and hugged her to him.

Then he sat her down and he and Jude hugged "That was great." Jude told him. Hannah nodded "Yeah Daddy, I love it."

Tommy smiled at Hannah and picked her up again with one arm still around Jude "Thanks Han." Sadie nodded to them, and looked at Kwest "Look at them, it really is the circle of love."

Kwest put his arm around his wife "Yeah, it is."


	2. Heartbreak

The little girl looked at her Gandpa and smiled "That was a good story, how 'bout this one now." she pointed to another photo. This one, had mother and daughter caught in a hug.

They were standing in the middle of a studio smilling as they embraced the other. The Grandfather nodded "Ok, well this one is............."

JHJHJHJH

Jude was sitting in studio A at G-major, as she and Tommy worked on a song for her album. As she was strumming at her guitar, she heard the door open, and she looked up to find Hannah walking.

Jude started to smile at her daughter, but stopped when she saw the frown on Hannahs face. Tommy also saw the frown and stood up and went to her "Hey Han, what's wrong?"

Hannah looked at her Dad, ready to cry "Scott dumped me."

Tommy put his arm around her shoulders as Jude made her way over to the two of them. "I'm so sorry baby."

Hannah threw her arms around Jude and sighed "He said he's seeing Carmen Nettles now." Jude pulled back from Hannah and looked at her "Did he say why?"

Hannah opened her mouth, but stopped and glanced at Tommy before looking back at Jude.

Jude and Tommy looked at each other and Tommy nodded. "I'm going to leave the room for an extended amount of time, for no reason, I'll be back later." Tommy smiled as he head Hannah chuckle at him as he left the room.

Jude turned back to Hannah "So what happened?" As she sat down. Hannah sat down in the other chair, thankful for the reationship she had with her mom, where they could be open and honest with each other, her mom was her best friend. "He said, 'She just willing to give me what you're not Han'. Can you believe him?"

Jude sat across from her and gave her a little smile "I'm sorry Hannah, but he is a eighteen year old guy, they tend to do that kind of thing some times."

Hannah nodded sadly "Did daddy ever try to get you to...you know, before you were ready?" Jude shook her head "No, he didn't. He loved me, and wanted what was best for me. Actually, it was my idea when it happened, he was willing to wait however long I needed him to."

Hannah started to cry all over again "I thought Scott loved me, he said he did." Jude grabbed Hannah's hand "I know baby, sometimes though, a person will say that to get what they want."

Hannah looked at Jude with tears in her eyes "But how do I know when they really mean it?" Jude shook her head "I don't know, I think it's different for everyone."

Hannah sighed "How did you know daddy meant it when he told you?" Jude looked at her seventeen year old daughter and thought back to the first time Tommy had told her he loved her.

Some times if just felt like yesterday, when she'd been sitting there looking at the paper he had given her, telling her she owned all her music. She remembered how he had told her he just wanted her to be happy, and she remembered the shock at hearing the words come from his mouth, the words she had been wanting to hear for so long, that her first thought was to say it back, but she had to stop herself. She knew when he had laid that ticket down, that he had meant it, she also knew he meant it when he had said he just wanted her to be happy, no matter what it was that made her happy, and it was all because of the look on his face.

Her look.

Hannah's voice pulled her back to the present "Mama?"

Jude smiled "It was the look on his face. He always had this one special look that he saved just for me.

And when he first said it, I knew he meant it, because of that look."

Hannah smiled at her mom "You know, he still has that look?"

Jude nodded "Yeah I know. I don't know if he does, but I do." She said with a slight smile.

Hannah sighed again "I want what you and daddy have." Jude smiled at her and nodded her head "You'll get it someday, just enjoy the ride there. You know, there was a time I didn't think I'd end up with your Dad."

Hannah raised her brows "You mean because of that other guy?" Jude nodded "Yeah, he had come along when things were bad with me and your dad, and I thought he was the right one for me for awhile." Hannah shrugged looked a little hopeless "But how did you figure out he wasn't?"

Jude shrugged "I can't really explaine it, but I just knew I had to be with your dad, he's my soul mate." Hannah lifted a hand "See, that right there, that's what I want."

Jude nodded "I know, but Scott was your first boyfriend, it's very rare that people end up with their first love. Soon, you'll find somebody, and you'll be happier with them than you were with Scott."

Hannah forwned "So you mean I'll forget about Scott?" Jude shook her head "No, you won't forget, but you'll move on, it'll be better, or, you never know, he could be the one you're meant to be with someday, just not today." Hannah smiled "Thanks mom, you're right." Jude smiled "Yeah, I know."

Hannah and Jude shared a laugh as they both stood up.

Jude reached out and pulled Hannah to her and the two hugged.

As they pulled back slightly and smiled, they heard a click, and Jude looked over to see Sadie holding a camera. "That will be a good one." Sadie said with a smile.

Hannah smiled "Hey Aunt Sades, I wanted to show you that new eyeshadow I got." Sadie nodded "Alright." Hannah walked toward the door "It's in my bag in the car, I'll be right back."

Sadie and Jude watched her walk away, then tured to each other. Jude shrugged "She's heartbroken right now." Sadie nodded, then chuckled "Well, it look's like she's not like you with this."

Jude frowned slightly "What do you mean?" Sadie chuckled again "She's not freaking out right now." Jude looked shocked but laughed "Sadie!" Sadie laughed and wrapped an arm around Jude as they went out into the lobby.


	3. Dinner With Will

The little girl and her grandpa were still looking through the photo album, when someone else walked into the room. The grandfather looked up and smiled "Hey." His wife sat down beside him and leaned over and kissed the little girl, then saw what he was holding. "What's going on?"

The Grandfather smiled "We're looking at pictures and telling storys." His Wife nodded "Well what one are you on now?"

The little girl pointed "This one." They looked to where she was pointing and saw a young girl of about nineteen, standing by a young man and smilling at each other.

The little girls grandmother looked at her and smiled "This is a good one. In this one............"

HWHWHWHW

Jude was in the living room with Tommy and Sammy, Daniel was at his friends house for the night, when the front door opened and Hannah, came in smilling. "Mama, guess what." Jude smiled when she saw the happy look on Hannahs face "What is it?" Hannah came up to her and Tommy "I met somebody."

Jude smiled "I know, didn't you say his name was William?"

Hannah nodded "Yeah, but I mean, we've been seeing each other for awhile now, and tonight, he said he wanted to make it offical." Jude stood up and hugged her "That's great baby." Tommy stood as well "So what's this guy's name again?"

Hannah smiled "His name is William, and he's amazing. I need to go call Julia."

Jude stopped her before she left the room "Hey, how about we have him over for dinner ok?" Hannah smiled and nodded "Ok, I'll talk to him about it."

Jude looked at Tommy after Hannah left the room "Uh-oh."

Tommy nodded "Yeah. I wonder what the story is with this guy."

Jude smiled "I'll find out later, right now, let's let her talk to Julia for awhile." Tommy nodded and looked at Jude and smiled "Here we go again."

**two nights later- dinner**

"So William, are you in school?" Tommy asked, as they ate dinner. William was a little nervous about meeting Hannahs parents, them being who they are, but it made her happy, so he was here. "Yes sir."

Tommy smiled "Call me Tom, or Tommy, everybody does."

William gave a small nervous smile "Ok Tom, ahh yeah, I'm in law school, second year." Jude smiled "That's a great career choice William." Willam smiled "Thanks Mrs. Quincy." Jude smiled again "Call me Jude." William nodded "Alright, thanks Jude. My grandfather studied law, and I always wanted to follow in his foot steps."

Hannah grabbed his hand and smiled "He's on the dean's list also." Tommy nodded with raised brows "That's great William." William shrugged and smiled at Hannah "It's no big deal really." He said, looking slightly embaressed. Hannah shook her head "Of course it's a big deal." Hannah and William smiled at each other, and Tommy turned to Jude and raised an eyebrow. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Crap."

Jude smiled and looked back at Hannah and nodded "Yeah, I think it's just a matter of time now."

Later that night, before William left as Hannah said goodnight, Jude took a picture of them standing by the stairs, knowing that this one would be one for the album.


	4. Cinderella

The little girl found a page that held a journal page, telling about a very special night for a young Hannah.

She asked her grandfather what it said, and he told her it was about the night, her boyfriend asked her to marry him.

HTWHTWHTW

It was just Hannah and her dad home tonight, Sammy and Danny were gone, over at a friends house, and Jude has a show tonight, then she was going out with Sadie, Maggie and Kat.

Tommy was in the basement studio that he and Jude had put in right after Hannah was born, and Hannah was sitting on the couch reading a book, when the doorbell rang. When she opened it, and smiled at seeing who it was. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

William leaned in and kissed her cheek "Hey, is your dad home?" Hannah nodded "Yeah, why?" William stepped inside "Can I talk to him?" Hannah looked slightly confused "You want to talk to my dad?"

He just nodded her head and gave her a smiled, and that's when she realized what was going on. Hannah smiled and grabbed his hand "Oh, ok, umm....come in and sit down, and I'll go get him."

Hannah went downstairs to get Tommy with a huge smiled across her face. She saw him sitting in a chair with a guitar in his lap, and a notebook in his hand, and he raised his head when he heard her walk in. Tommy saw the smiled and wondered what was going on "Hey Han, what's going on?" Hannah motioned up the stairs "Daddy, William's here, and he wants to talk to you." Tommy raised a brow "He wants to talk to me?"

Hannah's smiled grew as she nodded, and that's when Tommy knew, and he wished Jude was home.

Just then they heard a noise come from the door Hannah had left open, and seconds later, Jude emerged.

Tommy looked at her "Hey,What are you doing home?"

Jude sighed "I don't know, some kind of emergancy with Jamie at home, so Kat had to go, and Kwest called Sadie and said one of the kids got sick and wanted her, so me and Maggie decided to call it a night also. What's going on here, I saw William in the living room, and he said you guys were down here."

Tommy sighed "He says he wants to talk to me." Jude looked confused, then she glanced at Hannah, and saw the smile, then back at Tommy who looked like he was going to be sick. "Why does he wants to talk to....Oh, he wants to talk to you?"

Tommy nodded "Yeah, Hannah, go tell him I'll be right there."

Hannah nodded, and went back up the stairs.

She walked into the living room and smiled when she saw him. "He said he'll be right up." William turned at the sound of her voice, not having heard her come in, and nodded with a smile "OK."

Hannah poitned behind her "I'll be in the kitchen." She said with a smile.

JTJTJTJT

Jude sat in the chair beside Tommy, and sighed "Already?" Tommy nodded "Looks like it, yeah. What are we gonna do?"

Jude smiled at her husband "I think we know what we have to do." Tommy nodded and sighed again "I know, I just hoped I was wrong." Jude chuckled "You better get up there, you've left him waiting long enough."

HWHWHWHW

(Stealing Cinderella, Chuck Wicks)

i came to see her daddy, for a sit down man to man

it wasn't any secret, i'd be askin' for her hand

i guess it's why he left me waiting,

in the living room by myself

with at least a dozen pictures of her sittin' on a shelf

William was waiting for Tommy to come, and pacing. He was nervous, but he knew he was doing the right thing, nothing had ever seemed so right.

He stopped infront of a shelf full of pictures, and they were all of her as a little girl. Smiling he saw her dressed up in a play dress as Cinderella, and in one she was running through a spray of water from the sprickler. There was another where she had the biggest smile, as she sat on a shiney new bike, and another of her and her Dad in her room, as she was in mid-bounce holding a pillow and smiling at him.

she was playin' cinerella, ridin' her first bike

bouncin' on the bed, and looking for a pillow fight

runnin' through the sprinkler, with a big popsicle grin

dancin' with her dad, and lookin' up at him

As he looked at them, he could see right infront of him, just how close she was with her dad, because it was him she was running to on the other side of the water, and he had ahold of her bike as she say there smiling for the camera.

William realized, Tommy was in almost everyone of them with her. Then right there, next to all the ones of her and Tommy, was the one of the two of them, the night he came for dinner.

He leaned in to look closer at it, loving her smile in it, when he heard a voice behind him.

in her eyes i'm price charming,

but to him i'm just some fella,

ridin' in, and stealin' cinderella

"She's something isn't she?"

William turned and nodded at Tommy "Yeah, she's a beautiful women." Tommy just stared at him for a second before slowly nodded, and William realized, no matter how old Hannah got, to Tommy, she would always be that little girl in the cinderella dress.

i leaned in torwards those pictures,

to get a better look at one

when i heard a voice behind me say,

now ain't she something son

i said, she quite a women, and he just stared at me

and i realised that in his eyes, she will always be

playin' cinerella, ridin' her first bike

bouncin' on the bed, and looking for a pillow fight

runnin' through the sprinkler, with a big popsicle grin

dancin' with her dad, and lookin' up at him

Tommy cleared his throat "Hannah said you wanted to talk to me." William nodded "Yes sir....uh Tom." Tommy nodded torward the couch "Let's sit down." Tommy looked at him "So what's going on?"

William took a breath "I love your daughter." Tommy nodded and chuckled "Yeah, I know." William nodded "I care about her, more than I've ever cared about anyone else, and I would like to marry her." Tommy just looked at him, waiting for him to go on.

William cleard his throat "I would like your blessing to ask her to marry me." Then he waited as Tommy looked away, over to the pictures, then slowly nod his head, and look back at him. "OK." William smiled "OK?" Tommy nodded again and gave him a small smile "OK, you can ask her." William smiled "Thank you sir..uh Tom, thank you."

Tommy nodded and they stood, Tommy clapped a hand on Willams shoulder and looked torwards the kitchen "Han, can you come here?" Hannah slowly walked out, and over to them, and when she saw the smiled on Williams face, she smiled and threw her arms around Tommy's neck and hugged him hard.

oh he slaped me on the shoulder,

then he called her in the room

when she threw her arms around him,

that's when i could see it to

As the stood there, hugging, William watched them, and for just a second, saw it to, the little girl that Tommy sees.

He to, saw the little girl in the Cinderella dress, standing on his feet as they danced around the room, and he smiled.

she was playin' cinerella, ridin' her first bike

bouncin' on the bed, and looking for a pillow fight

runnin' through the sprinkler, with a big popsicle grin

dancin' with her dad, and lookin' up at him

After they let go, Tommy turned to William "Well I guess we'll see you later Will." Willam looked confused and glaced at the door, then back at Tommy "Umm..well I um....."

That's when Tommy laughed, and William realised he was just giving him a hard time, and smiled. Tommy looked at Hannah "I'll leave you two alone, I'll go see what your mom's doing."

he gives me a hard time, but i can't blame the fella

i'm the one who's stealin' cinderella

He left the room, and found Jude in the kitchen. She smiled when he walked in, and went over to give him a hug.

They pulled back, but left their arms around each other, and Jude sighed "Well, it was only a matter of time. We knew that." Tommy nodded "Yeah, but it hasn't been enough time yet."

Jude smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but was interuped but a squeal from the living room. Then Hannah came running in, and over to Jude, with her hand out, ready to show her the ring Willam had just given her.

Jude hugged her, and looked at Tommy and smiled, he smiled back, because no matter how hard it was for him to let her go, when he saw her so happy, that was all it took, to make him happy.


	5. It's A Date

The little girl turned the page, and a flower fell out, she gentle picked it up, and held it out. "Grandma, what's this?" Her grandmother took it and smiled "Oh wow, it'd forgotten all about this, you see this is........"

JTJTJTJT

Tommy looked at his watch for what seemed the twenteith time, then he looked to the stairs, as he leaned against the doorway.

He was, as always, waiting on Jude. They were supposed to have a date night tonight, Sadie was already here to watch Hannah, all they were waiting for was Jude.

Tommy sighed and walked to the end of the stairs "Jude, you 'bout ready?" He waited for an answer, but none came. Then just as he was about to head up there, she came walking down the hall. "I'm right here, let's go."

Tommy smiled as he watched her walk down the stairs, no matter how many times he looked at her, she took his breath away everytime. "You look great." He simply said.

Jude smiled as she reached his side "Thank you, you look pretty good yourslef." Both were dressed in jeans and a sweater, they weren't going anywhere fancy, but they looked nice none the less.

Tommy reached for her hand "Sadie's with Hannah, let's go before she realizes we're leaving and wants to go."

Jude chuckled, this was one of the rear times when they would get to leave the house without a two year old with them "Let's go."

They walked outside, and Tommy headed for the Viper that was sitting in the driveway. Jude smiled, it had been awhile since they went out in that, it only had two seats.

Tommy looked over at Jude as he opened her door "What's that smiled for?" Jude looked at him before getting in "I've missed this car." Tommy chuckled "Me to girl, me to."

When they had been driving for a few minutes, Jude turned to Tommy and smiled "OK, so where are we going?"

Tommy smirked and shook his head "I told you already, it's a surprise, you'll just have to wait. Besides, you'll know before we get there." Jude sighed dramaticly, and chuckled as she leaned back in her seat and watched out the window.

The sun was still out, and it was a beautiful evening outside.

The only thing that would make it better, was to know where they were going. She was watching out the window still, when she realized where it was they were going.

Tommy was taking them to their spot, the one in the woods. She smiled and looked over at him. Tommy saw her smile at him, and he glanced at her "You figure it out?" Jude just smiled as she nodded, then turned up the radio.

JTJTJTJT

They walked to the clearing that they call "their spot" and Jude found a picnic basket and blanket all laid out for them. There was also a small CD player which Tommy pressed play on, and Jude heard the smooth voice of Billie Holiday, come from the speakers.

Jude smiled and turned to Tommy "This is great, thank you."

JTJTJTJT

They had finished their dinner and had danced to the music, Tommy had surprised her again, by putting lights around the trees, so they could dance under the stars, then just as they were about to leave, Tommy leaned down and picked up a flower and placed it behind Judes ear, just as he had done so long ago before they had ever gotten together.

Jude smiled, then grabed his hand, and they walked back to the car. Tommy placed the basket in the car, and was about to open the door for Jude, but she stoped him.

He turned to her, and she reached out and looped her fingers through his belt loops and pulled him towards her, where she leaned against the side of the car. Tommy smiled as he leaned forward and laid his palms on either side of her, against the side of the viper, then he lowered his head and his lips met hers, and just like it had from that very first kiss, his heart sped up, and he felt chills up his spin.

In need of air, they pulled back, and with her eyes still closed, Jude smiled and said "Still feels good." Tommy chuckled "Glad I'm not the only one who thinks so. Come on, let's go home, I miss my girl."

Jude chuckled and headed for her door "She has you so wiped." Tommy smirked as he shrugged "Can't help it, it's those big blue eyes just like her mama's, they do it to me every time."

JTJTJTJT

On the ride home, Jude turned on the radio, and the Led Zeppelin song, Thank You, was on. It was a favorite of hers and Tommy's, so she left it, and they sang along with it. By the time it was over, they had returned home.

Tommy shuts off the car, but they don't get out. He looks over to see Jude with her eyes closed. "What are you doing?" Jude opened her eyes and looked at him "I was thinking about that day you came and got me from school, the first time I rode in the viper. Then we went to the pier and you were helping me with my song, and you out your arm around me, that was the first time you touched me. I remember, I just knew we had a moment, I even told Kat all about it later on."

Tommy smiled as he listened "Well, all I know is from then to now, I must have held you at least a million time, and it still feels good." Jude smiled and looked torwards the house "We better go in, it's almost time to put Hannah down."

Tommy got out, and went around and opened the door for Jude, then they walked to the house hand in hand.

JTJTJTJT

Later that night, after Hannah was asleep, Tommy was sitting on the bed, reading a book, when Jude walked in after taking a shower.

She was wearing a pair of men boxer shorts, that she bought just to sleep in, and an old t-shirt she had stolen from Tommy when they first got together, and it was about to fall apart. A fact that Tommy pointed out whenever she wore it, but she didn't care, it felt good to sleep in.

Tommy looked up as she entered the room, and smirked and slightly shook his head at what she was wearing, but didn't say anything about it. Instead he wanted to ask what had taken her so long, she had taken quite a bit more time than she normally did to get ready for bed. When he asked, Jude smiled "I wanted to press that flower, so it would dry out, and I need a heavy book, I was just looking for one."

After that, they got into bed, and continued their kiss from before.

JTJTJTJT

It was the middle of the night, and something had woken Tommy up, and now he couldn't seem to get back to sleep, instead, he really wanted to write a song. So he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen for some water, then went into the living room to find his journal and a pen.

JTJTJTJT

A few days later, Tommy told Jude he wanted her to hear a song he had written, so she went into the living room to hear it. He had her sit down and he turned on the CD player, then he sat down and watched her face as she listened.

(Still feels good, Rascal Flatts)

_come on, still feels good_

_still feels good oohhh_

that old t-shirt you wear to bed,

hanging off your shoulders by a thred

the one you ripped off me when we first met

still feels good

He watched as Jude smirked and chuckled slightly at that part.

that old familiar song blaring from my car

we know every note every word by heart

puts a smile on your face, 'cause you know it's ours

and it still feels good

your fingers hooked around my belt loops

leanin' up against my ride

remember the first time i touched you

it doesn't matter, i've held you a million times

And as her smile grew a little after that part.

we made some plans had some crazy dreams

and now that we reached a few, you would think

that it would get old to you and me

but it still feels good

still feels good

your fingers hooked around my belt loops

leanin' up against my ride

remember the first time i touched you

it doesn't matter, i've held you a million times

your fingers hooked around my belt loops

leanin' up against my ride

remember the first time i touched you

it doesn't matter, i've held i've touched,

you i've felt you i've loved you

and it still feels good

yeah and it still feels good baby

and it still feels good

After it was over, he waited for her to say something before talking. She looked at him and smiled again "It's great, I love it." Tommy smiled and got up and sat over beside her "I love you." Jude smiled "You know what?" Tommy shook his head "What" Jude smirked "That, right there, still feels good." Tommy smiled as he leaned in "So does this." And he kissed her.


	6. Quincy Family Christmas

The little girl flipped to the middle of the album, and saw a picture with a christmas tree, and a young mother with a little girl on her lap, was sitting in front of it. "Oh, it's christmas in this one." She said with a smile.

The grandfather smiled at the grandmother "Remember this picture?" The grandmother smiled and looked at the little girl "This picture was taken on christmas morning............"

QQQQQQQQ

Jude woke up to Tommy shaking her, she opened one eye and looked at the clock, and saw it was eight o'clock in the morning.

She rolled over and tried to pull the covers back up, but Tommy stopped her. "Jude come on, it's christmas morning, let's go get Hannah up."

Jude smiled at his excitment, thinking he acted like a bigger kid than their four year old did "OK OK, let's go get her."

They got Hannah up, and Jude grabed the Camera as they headed downstairs. Tommy went to make them some coffee, and Jude sat down on the floor with Hannah beside her.

Tommy walked back in a few minutes later, and handed Jude a mug of fresh coffee, then it was time to open the gifts.

Hannah opened her first present, and after she was done, she went to give Jude a hug, and sat down on her lap. Jude had just wrapped her arms around the small girl, when she heard the click of her camera, and looked up to see Tommy holding it in his hand.

She smiled and he snaped another quick one, before Hannah got up to give him the preseant she had for him.

They spent the day at home, they called their family and friends and wished them all a merry christmas, and made plans to go to see Sadie and Kwest for dinner, along with Maggie Jack and Julia.

But until then, they spent the day watching christmas movies and eating candy and fruit from their stockings, and Tommy made lunch in the afternoon. On the way to and from Sadie and Kwest' house they listened to Hannahs favorite christmas CD, and they all sang along.

That night, after Hannah fell asleep, Jude and Tommy sat on the couch together, each holding a mug of hot chocolate, watching out the window as it snowed. Both thinking it had been a perfect day, and both happy they had their little girl to share it with.


	7. Hannah's Date

A turn of the page, found them looking at a napkin.

The little girl looked at her grandparents, confusion in her eyes "What is this for?" He grandmother smiled "This was from a very important first date. You see this date was the beginning of a very big relationship."

HWHWHWHW

"Hannah I'm here." Called Sadie as she made her way to Hannah's bedroom, which use to be her own.

Hannah flung open the door, and pulled her inside "Good, I need your help." Sadie stumbled inside as Hannah pulled her arm "What's the emergency?" Hannah looked frazzled "I have a date, and I need your help getting ready." Sadie smiled and nodded "OK, well who's the lucky guy?"

Hannah smiled "His name is William, I met him at the library, and he asked me out yesterday, and now I need help."

Sadie put her hands up "OK, but first I think we need to calm down a little, alright?" Hannah chuckled "Yeah, sorry." Sadie looked at the bed and saw an outfit laying on it "Is this what you're going to wear?"

Hannah nodded "Yeah, do you think that's good?" Sadie smiled and nodded "Yeah, this is great, let's work on your hair OK, then we'll move onto your makeup, alright?"

Hannah nodded "Yeah, that sounds good, thank you Aunt Sadie, mom couldn't help me tonight, she had a show, so if it wasn't for you, I'd be on my own here."

Sadie put her arm around Hannah's shoulders "Don't worry kid, I'm always here to help, but, where's your dad?" Hannah smiled and gave a little chuckle "He's at the show with mom, we thought it was best not to tell him about this date, you know how he gets when I go out with someone new." Sadie laughed "I got it, I won't tell him anything about it."

HWHWHWHW

A little while later, after finishing Hannah's makeup, the doorbell rang. Hannah looked at Sadie "That's him." Sadie smiled at her niece "You wait here, I'll get it." Hannah nodded "Thank you" Sadie patted her arm "No problem."

Sadie walked down the stairs and opened the door.

When she opened it, there stood a young man, looking to be about twenty years old, holding flowers.

Sadie smiled at him "Hello, I'm Hannah's Aunt, Sadie Taylor, come on in, Hannah should be down in a minute." William walked in and smiled at Sadie "Thank you" He stuck his hand out "I'm William, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Taylor"

Sadie smiled "Please call me Sadie." William smiled and Sadie lifted her hand towards the living room "Would you like to sit down while you wait?" William nodded "Yes, thank you." Sadie smiled and lead the way "I'll just go see if she's ready yet." William shook his head slightly "Oh, it's alright, she doesn't need to hurry, she can take as long as she needs." Sadie nodded "Alright, I'll be right back."

She headed up the stairs, and into Hannahs room, where Hannah was pacing. When the door opened Hannah turned to her Aunt "So what do you think of him?" Sadie smiled at her niece "He seems nice, very polite." Hannah smiled "I know, he really is, isn't he? He's really wonderful."

Sadie chuckled "Well maybe you shouldn't keep him waiting to much longer, he seemed a little nervous. Oh, and he brought flowers." Hannah's eyes widened "He did?" Sadie nodded "Yes, and they are very nice ones too, so let's go."

HWHWHWHW

A little while later, Sadie was waiting for Hannah to get home, when Jude and Tommy walked in. After her show, Tommy wanted to just come back home, and were back earlier then they had planed.

They walked in, and Jude looked at Sadie sitting on the couch "Hey sis, what's going on?" Sadie was a little surprised, Hannah had told her the plan she and Jude had come up with to keep Tommy out until after she was home from her date, she got up and went over to her "Nothing, the boys got home, they're in their room now, playing a game." Tommy walked up behind Jude and smiled at Sadie "Hey Sades, where's Hannah?"

Sadie didn't know what to say, she looked at Jude "Um, she's uh...." Jude turned to Tommy "Honey, she's on a date." Tommy nodded "OK" Jude and Sadie both looked at each other, a little surprised that was all he said about it.

Jude turned back to Tommy "That's it, just OK?" Tommy smiled "Jude, how many guys has she been out with? They never last, she always goes for the jerks." Tommy smiled again, and walked into the kitchen, leaving Jude and Sadie alone. Jude turned to Sadie and they both walked back over to the couch.

When they sat down, Jude asked about the guy "So what was he like?" Sadie sighed "He was really nice, he called me Mrs. Taylor, and shook my hand. Oh, and he brought her flowers. I think this one's a keeper Jude."

Jude nodded her head "I thought he might be by the way she was talking about him, when she told me about the date. Just wait until her dad finds out." Sadie chuckled, and her and Jude continued to talk for awhile.

After awhile, Tommy came back into the room, and that's where they all were when Hannah walked in.

She saw Jude and Tommy, and stopped "Hey, what are you guys doing home?" Tommy smiled "We decided to come home early, how was your date?" Hannah glanced at Jude, who just shrugged. "It was great, he's really nice Daddy, I think you'd like him, he ever walked me to the door before he left."

Tommy was surprised by this, no boy Hannah had ever been out with had walked her to the door after a date "That's great sweetheart." Hannah smiled "Well, I'm going to go call my Jane, goodnight." They all said goodnight, and Sadie told them she was going to leave also, leaving only Jude and Tommy on the couch. Jude turned to Tommy "He doesn't sound like a jerk." Tommy frowned slightly "We'll see, just give him a little time, he won't last long." Jude smiled and shook her head, think, in Tommy's eyes, no one would ever be good enough for his little girl.

But she knew, it was only a matter of time now.


	8. Lost And Found

The little girl found a page with wedding pictures, from Tommy and Judes wedding, and all around the pictures, were words, written in a flowing script.

The girl turned to her grandparents "What's this?" Her grandmother looked at the page, and smiled "That, is a song." The little girl looked back to the page "What's it say?"

JTJTJTJT

Jude was looking threw an old box of stuff she found in the attic, while she and Hannah were getting baby clothes out to give to Julia, when she came across an old journal.

Opening it, she saw it was Tommys, and full of songs, as she turned the pages, she saw song after saw that she had never heard before.

Stopping on one page, she saw it was dated back before they had ever gotten together, as her eyes scanned the page, her name caught her eye at the top. That's when she saw the words, "song for Jude" written in his familiar hand, and she read threw the lyrics. She smiled, and wondered why he never showed her before, and what had made him write it in the first place.

JTJTJTJT

Jude and Hannah were in the kitchen making dinner, when they heard Tommy come home. Ever since their sons had been born, Jude didn't spend as much time at the studio, and more time at home.

Tommy walked into the kitchen and smiled at his girls, and walking over he put his arm around Hannahs shoulders "Hi Han." Hannah hugged him back, and he moved to Jude "Hey girl." Jude smiled and turned to give him a kiss "Hey, have a good day?" Tommy nodded as he stole a piece of the carrot that Jude was cutting "Yeah, we finely got that song finished." Jude swatted his hand away, and he chuckled "Oh, Maggie stopped by, she was wondering if you found those things for Julia?"

Jude nodded "Yeah, me and Hannah got them out today, but guess what else I found." Tommy raised his brows "What?" Jude shrugged "An old journal of yours, full of songs." Tommy snatched another carrot, and got his hand back before Jude swatted it again "Really?"

"Yeah, I was looking threw it, and found out it was from before we ever got together." Hannah looked up from the pasta she was cooking "Really, can I look at it?"

Tommy shrugged "Sure" Then he looked at Jude "What's the big deal, you already know all my songs, even from before I started singing again." Jude smiled and shook her head "Actually, I've never heard any of them, all the songs in that journal are completely new to me." Suddenly his eyes grew wider "Oh, that journal, yeah I know what one you mean now."

That journal was the one that he would write the songs he never showed anyone. "So, how many songs did you read?"

Jude chuckled "I only scanned threw a few of them, but there was one song I read, and it was really good." Tommy nodded "What song was that?" Jude smiled "It was called "Everyday" it was from awhile before we got together, but it's the weirdest thing, at the top of the page, it said "song for Jude" Isn't that weird?"

Hannah laughed "Yeah daddy, what's that about anyway?" Tommy shrugged "I don't know, I'd have to see the song to know what it was for, it's been awhile since I wrote it, and there were many like that." Hannah smiled "So you wrote a lot of songs about mama, that she doesn't even know about, before you guys were together?"

Jude looked at him "Yeah, how many have you written that I don't know about?" Tommy smirked "A lot" Jude pretended to be shocked "After eighteen years together, you still have secrets from me?"

Tommy chuckled and shrugged "I'm a man of many secrets. Now is dinner almost ready, I didn't get lunch today?"

Hannah chuckled and nodded "Yes daddy, it's almost done."

Jude shook her head at her husband, and chuckled "Why don't you get the boys, and set the table?" Tommy nodded, and headed to the stairs, to get his eight year old twin sons.

JTJTJTJT

After dinner, they all sat down to watch a movie together, once a week they had movie night, and tonight it had been the boys turn to choose.

After the movie was over, the boys each had a bath, and it was time for bed for them. Hannah, who was now fifteen, didn't have to go to bed yet, but she did go to her room, to work on her homework, and a song she was writing, because even though she didn't want to sing like her parents, she loved to write songs, and she could play just about anything she wanted to.

So that left Tommy and Jude.

They sat on the couch, and Jude handed Tommy the journal, and smiled as she opened it to the page for him "OK, read it, and tell me." Tommy smiled and shook his head at his wife, as he took the journal.

He read the words he had written so long ago, and remembered instantly when he had written them.

JTJTJTJT

Tommy hung up the phone, put it back into his pocket, and walked back inside the building. He sat down behind the soundboard, and sighed.

Without even knowing how they did it, his family aways made him feel worthless, they could just say one thing, and it could make him want to throw it all away. Who was he kidding anyway? Everybody probably thought the same thing, he was a sell out, he should just give it up now.

It was as he was thinking these things, that the door to studio A opened, and in walked seventeen year old Jude. He looked up, and couldn't help but smile, because even if he couldn't tell her, he no longer lied to himself about it. He Tom Quincy, was in love with Jude Harrison.

She walked over and sat in the chair beside his, laid her journal on the soundboard, and sighed "It's hopeless." Tommy chuckled, only Jude would greet someone like that "What's hopeless this time?"

Something about this girl, and he couldn't put his finger on it, always made him happy.

Jude opened her journal and held it out for him "This song, I can't get it right, but I can't just stop trying, for some reason, this song, has got to be written." Tommy took the journal, read threw the song a couple of times, and grabbed a pen.

After making a few changes, he handed it back to her, and watched as she read it threw, and smiled. She looked up at him and her smile grew "How do you do that?" Tommy raised his brows "Do what?"

Jude looked at him like he was crazy "Fix things like that, just when I'm about to give up, you do one little thing, and make it better. I swear, I don't know what I'd do without you here Quincy, you keep me sane."

And right then, without even knowing, she made everything better, just like she said he had done. In those few words she spoke, she made him believe he wasn't worthless, like he wasn't just some sell out, but that what he did, mattered to people.

Jude looked up at him again, and saw the serious look on his face, and nudged his foot with her own "What's up Quincy?" Tommy smirked "Nothing, just think about a call I got from my brother today."

Jude nodded her head, knowing that Tommy didn't like to talk about his family outside of Maggie and Julia much "So, you want to go and get some lunch or something?"

Tommy looked at her, knowing she knew a little about his family, knew he wasn't telling her everything, knowing that she should just walk away from him now.

But he also knew, she wouldn't, and that was only one reason why he loved her. She saw he was going to turn her down "Come on let's go, I know I don't know a lot about your family, but I know whenever you talk to them, you always go to that dark place, and that's not happening today, so let's just go, alright?" Tommy smirked and nodded "Alright, we can go, but I'm driving."

JTJTJTJT

Later that night, Tommy came back to the studio, not ready to go home just yet. He went into studio A, and picked up his journal and a pen, he had a song in his head all day, and he needed to get it out, and onto paper.

This journal, the one he always kept in his office, was one no one else ever saw. It was full of songs he didn't want to share with others. And this song, was one of them.

After getting the words down on paper, he grabbed a guitar, and began to play a tune, then, after working on that for a little while, he put the words to it.

_(Everyday, Rascal Flatts)_

_you could have bowed out gracefully,_

_but you didn't_

_You knew enough to leave well enough alone, _

_but you wouldn't_

_I drive myself crazy, tryin' to stay out of my own way,_

_the messes that i make, but my secrets are so safe_

_the only one who gets me, yeah you get me_

_it's amazing to me_

_how everyday, _

_everyday, _

_everyday you save my life_

_i come around all broken down and crowded out_

_and you're a comfort_

_sometimes the place i go _

_is so deep and dark and desperate_

_i don't know, i don't know_

_how everyday_

_everyday_

_everyday you save my life_

_sometimes i swear i don't know if i'm comin' or goin'_

_but you always say somthing without even knowing_

_that i'm hangin' onto your words with all of my might_

_and it's all right_

_yeah i'm all right_

_for one more night_

_everyday_

_everyday_

_everyday_

_everyday_

_you save me_

_you save me_

_everyday_

When he was finished singing, he took his pen, and at the top of the page, he wrote that this one was for Jude, then closed his journal, and returned it to the desk in his office, and he went home.

JTJTJTJT

"And that was what inspired that song." Jude looked at him and smiled "But why didn't you ever tell me about that song, I mean, after we got together?"

Tommy shrugged "After I filled this journal, I took it home and put it in a box, and didn't think about it anymore, I started a new one instead."

Jude smiled "So does that mean that there's a whole other journal somewhere?" Tommy smirked "I guess it would."

Jude looked at him with eyebrows raised "Well, where is it?" Tommy chuckled "I guess you'll have to keep looking, as for me, I'm going to bed." He leaned forward, kissed her forehead, and as he chuckled, he got up and headed upstairs, leaving a pouting Jude on the couch.


	9. Blink

The girl pointed to a picture of a small girl in a princess costume, standing next to her father "Grandpa, what's this one?" Her grandfather looked at it, and smiled "Well that one is..."

JTJTJTJT

Jude was sitting in the chair in the living room, waiting for Tommy to get home. Hannah had already gone to bed, after eating ice cream and taking a bath.

As she waited, she was trying to think of all the things she could call him, she was so mad. She had reminded him three times, that tonight was Hannahs school play, but did he leave work a little earlier than normal to be there?

No, he didn't.

He's been working late every night for four months now. Jude understood that when he was promoted, it came with more work, but come on, it was Hannahs play, the one she worked so hard on.

And then to see the look on her face when she realized he hadn't come, well that was the reason for the ice cream.

To bad it took a little more than ice cream when you're not six.

Hearing the door open, Jude waited for Tommy to walk in. He came in and placed his jacket on the back of the couch, and laid a notebook on the table, before noticing Jude sitting there. "Hey."

When she didn't say anything, that's when he noticed the look on her face, and lets just say if looks could kill, she'd be single again. "What's wrong?"

Jude stood up and walked torwards him "What's wrong? That's all you have to say?" Tommy looked confused "What is it, what happened?" Jude scoffed and handed him a piece of paper she had been holding. "Here, this is for you."

After he took it, she turned and walked away, to mad to even yell right now, she just needed to get out of the room.

Tommy looked at the paper, and closed his eyes, and hung his head. He'd missed it, how could he have missed it? It was all Hannah had been talking about for a month now, and Jude had just reminded him about it that morning.

Tommy quietly walked up the stairs, and to Hannahs room, but after opening the door, he saw she was asleep, so he walked to his own room, but Jude had locked the door.

He nodded his head, knowing he deserved to get locked out for the night. He walked down the hall, and grabbed a blanket and extra pillow out of the closet, then headed back to the couch. They had an extra bedroom, but they had never made it into a guest bedroom, so there was no bed. After sitting the blanket and pillow down, Tommy sat down himself, and turned on the tv. He stopped on the news, and saw that there was a story of a man, who had just turned one hundred and two today.

He watched as the interveiwer asked him what the secret to a long life was, and the man said, don't blink.

When asked what he meant by that, the man said, that with one blink, you could miss so much. He said it seemed as though it was his wedding, then with one blink he had a couple of kids, then next thing he knew the kids were his grandkids, and then before he knew it, is wife was gone. "Trust me" He said "A hundred years, goes faster than you would think it does."

Then he looked right at the carmera, and Tommy felt like he was looking right at him, when he said "So just put the important things first, everything else can wait."

Not being able to listen to any more, Tommy shut the tv off, and headed for the stairs. He made it to the bedroom door, of the room he shared with Jude,and with a soft knock, he leaned his head against the door.

"Jude" He said softly "I'm sorry, I know that doesn't make anything better, but I really am. I love you girl, goodnight."

With that, he turned and went back down the stairs.

Jude was on the other side of the door, listening as he apologized, knowing that tomorrow he would tell Hannah as well, that he was sorry. Hannah could never be mad at him, they had a bond unlike any she had ever seen before, but as for her, it was going to take a little more than saying sorry.

JTJTJTJT

A few weeks later, Jude was still surprised when Tommy got home in time for dinner every night. Ever since he missed the play, he had been making sure to spend as much time as he could with them.

Now after two months, Jude knew he wouldn't miss something like that again. He surprised her even more, when he told her he had written a song for her and Hannah.

Jude smiled as they cleared the table. "Really?" Tommy nodded and smiled "Yes, really. If you want, I can play it after we get things cleaned up here." Jude nodded, and after they got everything put away, she got Hannah and they went into the living room, to hear the song.

Tommy sat down with his guitar in his lap, and cleared his throat "OK, well, I wrote this a couple of months ago, after watching the news, and I think it' time to let you hear it today. So this is for you guys."

_(Don't Blink, Kenny Chesney)_

_i turned on the evening new, saw an old man being interveiwed_

_turnin' a hundred and two today_

_they asked him what's the secret to life_

_he looked up from his old pipe, laughed and said all i can say is_

_don't blink, _

_'cause just like that, _

_you're six years old and you take a nap_

_then you wake up and you're twenty five, _

_and you high school sweetheart becomes your wife_

_don't blink_

_you just might miss, your babys growin' like mine did_

_turnin' into moms and dads, the next thing you know_

_your better half of fifty years is there in bed_

_and you're prayin' god take you instead_

_trust me friends, a hundred years goes faster than you think_

_don't blink_

_i was glued to my tv, when it looked like he looked at me_

_and said, best start putting the first things first_

_'cause when your hour glass runs out of sand_

_you can't flip it over, start again_

_take every breath god gives you for what it's worth_

_and don't blink_

_'cause just like that, _

_you're six years old and you take a nap_

_then you wake up and you're twenty five, _

_and you high school sweetheart becomes your wife_

_don't blink_

_you just might miss, your babys growin' like mine did_

_turnin' into moms and dads, the next thing you know_

_your better half of fifty years is there in bed_

_and you're prayin' god take you instead_

_trust me friends, a hundred years goes faster than you think_

_don't blink_

_so i've been trying to it down,_

_i've been trying to take it in_

_in this here today gone tomorrow world we're livin' in_

_so don't blink_

_'cause just like that, _

_you're six years old and you take a nap_

_then you wake up and you're twenty five, _

_and you high school sweetheart becomes your wife_

_don't blink_

_you just might miss, your babys growin' like mine did_

_turnin' into moms and dads, the next thing you know_

_your better half of fifty years is there in bed_

_and you're prayin' god take you instead_

_trust me friends, a hundred years goes faster than you think_

_so don't blink_

_no don't blink_

_life goes faster than you think_

_so don't blink_

_no don't blink_

_life goes faster than you think..._

After the song was over, Tommy looked at Jude, only to see tears in her eyes, and a smile on her face "That was beautiful Tommy." Hannah went and gave him a hug "That was really good daddy." Tommy smiled and kissed the top of her head "Thank you sweetheart."

He put her down, and went to Jude, knelt down in front of her chair. "I love you Jude, I don't want to blink anymore things away." Jude smiled and leaned forward, and laid her forehead against his. "Thank you, that's what I've been waiting on."

Tommy stood up and held his hand out, and after she placed hers in it, he pulled her up, then turned to Hannah "Hay Han, you wanna put your princess dress on, show me that dance you did for your play?"

Jude smiled and chuckled as Hannah took off up the stairs to change.

_Don't Blink..._


	10. He's An Idiot

"Oh look at this one" The little girl was looking at a picture of two people kissing, standing in a doorway, and at their feet, was a car seat with a small baby.

The little girl looked to her grandmother "Why are they kissing? And who is that baby?" Her grandmother chuckled "Well, they're kissing because...

JTJTJTJT

"Watch your daughter, I'm going." Tommy looked at her with his brows furrowed "Where are you going"

Jude shrugged "I don't know, I just need to be gone right now." And those were the last words Jude said, before storming out the door. Tommy rolled his eyes, and slammed the door behind her. Then he instantly wished he hadn't, when he heard the cries from the other room, where Hannah was in her bouncer seat.

He went and picked her up, and began walking around the room, slightly bouncing her as he went, until she calmed down again.

It was amazing how this one little girl could calm him down, just by holding her in his arms. He looked down into her eyes, and smiled "Sorry about that baby girl, daddy's an idiot, just ask you Aunt Maggie. Right now you could ask your mommy, she'd say the samething."

Hannah slowly closed her eyes, and when he knew she was good and asleep, he held her in one arm, as he used the other to spread a blanket on the floor, and gently placed her on it.

JTJTJTJT

He made dinner, and she still wasn't home, he knew she was mad, but like he told Hannah, he's an idiot, she should know that by now.

If she just came home, he'd apologize. He sat down at the bar in the kitchen, and sighed, he still couldn't believe he'd said it, he would expect something like that from Darius, or even Sadie, but for him to say it, it had to be the worst thing he had ever said to her.

He had no real excuse, other than the fact that she had been in a bad mood for a week now, and taking it out on him.

Not knowing why she was mad, was worse than her actually being mad, and he said something wrong, really wrong. The most wrong thing, anyone could have said to a mad Jude.

JTJTJTJT

Jude ended up at Sadies, sitting in her kitchen with a mug full of coffee, and Sadie sitting across from her. "So what happened exactly?" Jude looked at Sadie and shook her head "You wouldn't believe what he said to me, I'd expect something like it from Darius, or even you for the matter, but never him." Sadie waited "What'd he say Jude?" She aksed when Jude didn't say anything.

Jude took a drink then set the mug down "He told me, that everything I've written since Hannah was born, was crap." A sharp intake of breath, was Sadies only response.

Jude nodded "Yeah, I know, he's crazy right?" She looked up from the handle of the mug she had been messing with, to look at Sadie, when she didn't get an answer "Sadie, he is crazy right?" Sadie smiled slightly "Well, I wouldn't say it was crap, but you have done better." Jude looked at her sister "What? He was right?" Sadie looked a little worried "Don't be mad, he shouldn't have said they were crap, but maybe with a new baby, you're just to busy right now to really write. Did he actually say they were crap?" Jude looked back to her mug "Yeah, he did."

Sadie didn't say anything, knowing Jude just needed to be mad for a little while.

JTJTJTJT

Tommy looked out the window, and saw it was starting to get dark out. He was getting a little worried now, she hadn't called or come home.

"Maybe" He thought "I should call Sadie, see if she knows where she's at." After a quick call, he learned Jude, was in fact, at Sadies, and still mad. Hannah was now awake, and in her bouncer seat once again, the kid loved it, so Tommy grabbed his journal, and a pen. He had been thinking about what Jude had said when she left, that she just needed to be gone, but what kind of gone was it, there was so many different kinds.

He sat down, and opened his journal, the one Jude got for him on their honeymoon, it was almost full, so he turned to the back, and began to write.

He turned the page to keep writing, but stopped when he saw the last page was already written on.

He instantly knew judes hand writting, and saw that it was dated the day she had given it to him.

...

_Dear Tommy,_

_I feel kind of funny writing this, because right now, you're asleep across the room from me._

_We're on our honeymoon right now, it's so weird to write that, after everything we've been through, I almost didn't think it would ever come, but you have no idea how happy I am it did._

_I got you this journal, because of the look on your face when you realized you forgot to bring your other one, it was the cutest look I've ever seen, you looked so lost without it, but I know how you felt._

_I don't know when you'll find this, knowing you, it could be later today when I give it to you, or years from now, not that it will take you that long to fill this. But I wanted to write something special in this, because you always seem to write something great when you give me something._

_I want to tell you, that when I woke up this morning, and I looked at you, it hit me, that that will be how it is every morning, that was the best feeling, because even after all this time, all the heartbreak, and tears, our love is still so innocent, as all love should be. And at this moment, all I want, is for it to stay like that always, I don't want any of this love we share, to pass us by._

_OK, I'm going to stop before I use this whole thing myself, but to end my letter to you, I'm going to write a song here I wrote just this morning, a song, that is just for you, and no one else, because I love you._

_Your wife(I love writing that)_

_(Innocence, Avril Lavigne)_

_Waking up I see that everything is ok_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliance_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliance_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliance_

_Makes you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliance_

_Please don't go away_

_Cus I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

_This innocence is brilliance_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

After reading it threw a few times, Tommy stood, walked over to the closet and got his jacket, and walked out the door, only to open it and walk back into the living room, where he grabbed Hannahs coat.

He walked over to her bouncer seat and got her out "I'm so sorry baby girl, daddy didn't mean to forget you, let's not tell mommy about that ok?" Hannah, just made a cooing sound as he got her coat on, and then they both went out the door.

JTJTJTJT

Jude was sitting on Sadies couch. She should go home, but she just wasn't ready yet, she was still mad at Tommy, but she was also mad at herself.

For a week now, she's been taking it out on him, the fact that her mom called, and wants to come see Hannah, and she just doesn't know what to do about it, and instead of talking about it with Tommy, she acts like he did something wrong. No wonder he got mad at her, she was being stupid.

"But then again" She thought "I did just have a baby, my hormones are still a little screwy." That was another thing, she missed her baby, yes it had only been a couple of hours, but she still missed her. In the month since Hannah was born, she hadn't spent more than a few minutes away from her.

She was getting ready to go and tell Sadie that she was going to go home, when the doorbell rang. Sadie came from the den, holding a camera, she looked at Jude and held it up "Kwest got me that new one we saw." Jude nodded, and Sadie opened the door, Jude couldn't tell who it was from where she sat, but Sadie came back into the room and told her it was for her.

Looking confused, Jude headed for the front door, only to see Tommy standing there, with Hannah in her car seat at his feet.

She stood in the doorway, arms crossed over she chest, brows raised, waiting for him to speak. "I'm sorry." Were the first words out of his mouth "I'm an idiot" Were the second ones.

Jude smirked "Yeah well, I'm not going to argue with you." Tommy smirked as well "I didn't think you would." Then he held up his journal "I found something that you wrote in here, do you remember?" Jude nodded "Yes, I don't remember word for word, but I remember writing it."

Tommy held it out for her "It's amazing Jude." She took it, and turned to the last page as he spoke "Well it was from before Hannah was born."

Tommy sighed "I never should have said what I did, it was..." "Right." She said, interrupting him. He looked at her, Confused "What?" Jude smirked again "You were right, they are crap, I've been to busy to really write, and they've been crap."

Tommy shook his head "No Jude, they're not, really. You could never write a crap song, I was just mad, and in the moment, and I just said it to hurt you, and I'm sorry, I don't really want to hurt you." Jude nooded "Well one, it worked, two you really are an idiot" Tommy smirked and chuckled at that, but Jude wasn't done "And three, I'm sorry also." Tommy looked confused again "Why are you sorry?"

Jude sighed "For acting like a crazy person all week, instead of just telling you what was wrong." Tommy frowned "What's wrong?"

Jude sighed "My mom called, and wants to see Hannah, and instead of talking to you about it, I acted like an idiot to."Tommy chuckled "Well, we make quite a pair." Jude smiled "Well, I'll except your apology, if you except mine." Tommy smiled "Done." Jude stepped forwards, and looked at Hannah who was asleep "Why don't we go home now?" Tommy nodded "That sounds like a great idea, Oh, and Jude?"

She stopped and looked at him, she was now right in front of him. "What is it?" Tommy shrugged "I don't like it when you're gone."

Jude smiled "Good, because I don't really like being gone."

Tommy smiled as he pulled her to him, and as their lips met, Sadie took that moment, to try out her new camera. Tommy pulled back and smiled "Let's go home girl."


	11. Close Your Eyes

The little girl turned the page and saw a picture of Tommy sitting with a guitar in his lap, and a piece of paper beside the picture with a song on it. "What's this one?" She asked.

Her grandpa looked at it and smiled "You wouldn't want to hear about that one, let's find a different picture." He said as she turned the page.

TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ

Tommy walked in the door and went straight to the couch to sit in the empty spot beside Jude. He sighed as he lenaed over and laid his head on her shoulder "This has been the longest day in the history of the world." Jude nodded "Yeah, couldn't agree more. I probably consumed about three pots of coffee." Tommy nodded "Yeah, me to, I think I drank more today, than I have any other time in my life."

She looked at him and smiled "But it's over now, we're home, no more G-major drama, no more songs going wrong, or deliveries being late. It's just us now."

Tommy looked around, then back at Jude "Where are the kids?" He asked, noticing a lack of noise in the house. Jude smiled again "Not here. They went with Sadie for the weekend remember? Her and Kwest are taking them to go see Dad."

He smiled "So it really is just us?" Jude nodded, and Tommys smile widened. "So" He said "What should we do now?"

Jude didn't answer, instead, she stood up from the couch, and started for the stairs, slowly undoing her shirt as she went "I have an idea." She motioned towards the bottens on the front of her shirt "You want to help?"

Tommy nodded and stood up "I would be glad to give you a hand. Or any other part you might want."

_(I Want To Make You Close Your Eyes, Dierks Bentley)_

_girl i've been waiting on this long hard day to get over_

_so i can rest my head right here on your shoulder_

_i just want to lay here and hear you breath_

_listen to the rythem of your heart beat_

_and see where it leads_

Tommy followed her, grabing her shirt off the floor where she dropped it, then he picked her shoes up one at a time as they fell to the floor. Then she dissapeared behind the bedroom door and tossed out the skirt she had been wearing.

_we're wide awake_

_but girl i want to make you close your eyes_

_and say my name, like only you can say it and hold me tight_

_all i need is only you and me alone tonight_

_i want to make you close your eyes_

_you can make me work for it girl if you want to_

_just leave a trail for me to follow you into the bedroom_

_and if you need a little help from me_

_babe there's not a botten that i can't reach_

_let's see where it leads_

Tommy laid her down on the bed and looked into her eyes "I love you." Jude smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. Then as he trailed kisses down her neck and shoulders, she slowly closed her eyes and lightly breathed his name. Wrapping her arms around him, she didn't want to let go.

_we're wide awkes but girl i want to make you close your eyes_

_and say my name, like only you can say it and hold me tight_

_all i need is only you and me alone tonight_

_i want to make you close your eyes_

_i want to take you somewhere_

_out there, 'til the world fades out of sight_

He looked into her eyes and smiled sweetly "Just us." She nodded "All alone." he lowered his head and kissed her softly once more, before sliding his hand down her side and grabbing her leg, bringing it up over his hip.

_we're wide awkes but girl i want to make you close your eyes_

_and say my name, like only you can say it and hold me tight_

_just hold me tight_

_all i need is only you and me alone tonight_

_yeah i want to make you close your eyes_

_oh yeah_

_i want to make you close your eyes_

_oh girl i want to make you close your eyes_

...

Later that night, wrapped in only a sheet, Jude got out of bed and headed downstairs. She sat on the couch and having grabbed a pen and her journal on the way down, she begain to write.

The words flowed out of her pen and onto the paper without any hesitency, letting her know they were right.

When the song was finished, she tore the page from the book and folded it twice, then she went over to where Tommy had hung his jacket and stuck the paper in his pocket, before heading back to bed.

...

The next morning Tommy was going to the store to get things for breakfast, when he found the paper. Unfolding it her found a song. At the top of the page were the words 'I Want To Make You Close Your Eyes'.

It was a song from a mans point of view that Jude had written.

He smiled, folded it back up and headed for the basement where they had put in a small studio. Breakfast could wait, he had to get to work on his next single.


	12. A Simple Song

"What about this one?" The little girl asked, looking down at the picture of Tommy and Jude, sitting on a couch in the lobby of G-major studios. Her grandpa smiled "This is a good one..."

...

Jude walked out the door at seven o'five on Tuesday morning, away from the sound of Hannah's music, and the sound of her two three year old sons playing, leaving them alone with the part time nanny.

She stepped out onto the sidewalk just as the garbage truck came rattling down the road and the school bus' breaks hissed. She walked to work, thinking it would be a nice walk. It was warm out, and the sun was shinning. But there was road construction, which caused bumper to bumper horn honking, people yelling, and dogs barking. In other words, it was loud.

She walked into the studio, and right into Darius as he yelled at the new intern. Sadie was talking on the phone as she walked across the lobby holding a stack of papers. Jamie was talking to Spiederman, as Spied stumbed his guitar.

Jude sighed and headed away from all the noise. How could it be so early, and still be so loud. All she wanted was a little bit of quiet, a nice place to play a little soft music. So she headed into studio B, where the piano was.

She sat down and lightly ran her fingers over the keys, and let herself get lost in the music. She was so wrapped up in it, that she didn't hear the door open. She didn't know she wasn't alone, until Tommy sat down beside her. She smiled at him "Hey." He smiled back and gave her shoulder a light bump with his "Hi, what are you doing in here? I was waiting for you." Jude smiled again and shrugged "I just needed a little quiet time, a place to play some nice soft music" She shook her head "But I can't seem to find it."

Tommy glanced at the piano "That sounded nice." Jude shrugged once more "But it wasn't right, it wasn't what I was looking for. I need something a little more...simple I guess." Tommy nodded "Well, why don't we see if we can find it, I'll help if I can, we need to work on your song anyway." Jude nodded and followed him as he stood to leave the room.

...

Later that day, Jude still hadn't found what she was looking for. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it was out there somewhere. She just had to figure out where. She sat down on the couch in the lobby and sighed as she closed her eyes and tried to block out the noise around her.

She felt the couch dip with the waight of someone sitting beside her, and without opening her eyes she said "I can't find it, my head if cramed full, and I can't find what I'm looking for." Tommy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him "You will, sometimes these things take time, but it'll come."

Jude sighed once more and leaned her head against his chest. And she listened to his heart beat. It was simple. It was quiet. And it was like music to her ears. This soft sound, that was one of the most important sounds in her world, is what she had been looking all day for. The one thing that could ease her head, and make her feel safe and loved. The one sound that was the sound of home for her.

She smiled, her eyes still closed, as she settled into him a little more. He was her simple song.

Across the lobby, Kat was holding Jamie's hand as they headed for the doors. She turned her head and saw them sitting on the couch, Tommy's arm around Jude, her head on his chest, his head leaned on the top of hers. And their eyes closed. She stopped Jamie with a tug of her and, as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She took a picture of them, and told Jamie to remind her later to send it to Jude.


	13. Loves Holiday

**I know it's been awhile since I posted anything for this story, and I'm so so sorry about that. But here is an update for you all. I really hope you like it, it's based on the Reba McEntire song 'Love Needs A Holiday' **

Jude kissed the boys goodbye, waved to her dad, and was out the door. When she sat down in her car, and sighed, before starting it up and heading towards the the highway.

She was waiting for his call, telling her which room he was in. she was about to pull the car around the building one more time when he cell phone rang.

She wasn't sure about doing this, it wasn't something she had ever done before, but when he opened the door and smiled at her, she knew it was right.

He opened the door a little wider and she stepped inside "Dad has the kids, he'll stay as long as we need him to." Jude said, as she smiled at her husband. Tommy smiled back "We've got the room for the next forty eight hours, do you think you can go that long with out seeing the kids?" Jude nodded as she walked over to the bed and pulled the covers down "Yeah, I think I'll be alright. It's been a long time since we were along like this, you know what we should do now?" She asked him, glancing from him to the bed.

Tommy smiled and walked to the door, hanging out the Do Not Disturb sign, before coming over to the bed as well "I can think of something that would be great right about now." he said, kneeling on the bed and reaching out a hand for her. She climbed on and they both flopped over and thats how they feel asleep. With no one calling, no babies crying, no dog barking, no Hannah needing help with her homework, it was just the two of them. And when they woke up a couple of hours later, their arms wrapped around the other, they knew that's where they would spend the rest of the weekend.

This time, they didn't have sleeping in mind.

...

They ate dinner, and talked, loving the fact that they were alone. Sure, they loved their children more than anything else in the world, and they loved their dog they had recently got. And of course, there was the neighbors. Jamie and Kat were practically family. But it was nice not to have them all around for a little while.

They went back to bed, and didn't sleep. Tommy held Jude in his arms afterwords. They lay there for awhile in the silence, before Tommy nuzzeled her neck "I've missed you Girl." Jude rolled over and faced him "We need to find a way to be us still, even with everything else, we need us." Tommy nodded "I know, it's hard to find them when we're always the parents isn't it?"

Jude nodded "Yeah, it is, but we have to do it. I'm afraid if we don't, we'll lose what we have" she shook her head "And I could never live with that." Tommy pulled her closer "Don't worry, we'll never lose us, even if we have to take a break like this again, we'll always have us." He kissed her neck "I can't live without you now, you're stuck with me."

Jude smiled "Good. And you know, it's ok if we take little breaks like this, I mean, even love needs a holiday ever now and then." Tommy smiled and kissed her once again.

They would go home to their kids, and they would deal with crying babies, and homework and the dog barking. And they would love it all, that was part of them, they had a family, and they loved them. And when they really needed it, they would call her dad, or Sadie and Kwest, and they would take a weekend, and they would make sure that they never lost 'Them'


	14. First Day Of School

**I know it's been awhile, and i know this is super short, but I hope you like it anyways. :o)**

* * *

Tommy closed Judes door, and walked around to the driver side. He slid in and turned to her, the smile fading from his face when he saw her tears, was replaced by one of sympathy "Jude, babe, it'll be alright." He said, reaching a hand over and rubbing the back of her neck "It's only four hours, three times a week."

Jude tried to smile as she nodded "Yeah, you're right." But the smile quickly faded "But they're my babies." Tommy chuckled lightly and reached over to give her a one armed hug "I know, but it's just pre-school, not college." he said, sitting back in his seat "It'll be time to pick them up before you know it. But for now, it's just you and me." He frowned as he said the words. Jude looked over at him and raised a brow "What's wrong?" Tommy shook his head "Nothing." Jude smiled a little, this time a real smile "You just realized that your babies are in school now also, didn't you?" Tommy nodded and Jude chuckled.

Tommy looked at her and shrugged "You wanna get out of here, and get our minds off the fact that our little boys are growing up to fast?" Jude nodded "Yes, definitely."

They spent the next few hours hanging out, just like the use to before the kids. They went to the pier, and worked on a song, then they went for a drive and got lunch. but they were both watching the clock, and when the time came, they were both ready to get their boys. Samuel and Daniel were both happy to see them after school. They both had stories to tell, and pictures to show off. Jude and Tommy had spend a nice afternoon, just the two of them, but here now, watching their children so excited about their first day of school, they knew they wouldn't change anything about their lives.

Jude looked at Tommy from her spot of the couch beside Sam "Hannah should be home anytime now." Tommy nodded and smiled "Yeah, the first day of the school year is almost over." They both smiled, and in unison said "Thank God." Because even though all their children loved school, they both knew that they were much happier when they had them all together.

Jude looked towards the door as it opened and her twelve year old daughter walked in. She turned back to Tommy "The first day always sucks." she said, making him chuckle, as Hannah came over to tell them about her day.


	15. The End

Hannah walked into her childhood home. She didn't knock, but that was just how things were there, no one ever knocked.

She hung her jacket and purse on the banister, and turned to the living room, where she saw her father asleep on the couch, and her youngest child asleep on his stomach.

Hannah smiled at the picture they made and grabbed a throw from the chair and covered them with it.

That was when she noticed the photo album laying open on the floor, and picked it up. She sat down in the chair and began to look through it, smiling at some of the memories.

A few minutes later, Jude, and Hannah's oldest child, a little boy of six names Jensen, walked through the front door.

Hannah motioned for them to be quite and pointed to the pair sleeping on the couch. She told Jensen to go and play in the backyard, and Jude told him Lucas, Jamie and Kats oldest grandson of seven, was staying over with his grandparents, so Jensen headed out the back door.

Hannah and Jude headed into the kitchen, where Jude set about making coffee, when she noticed the album that was still in Hannah's hand. "Looking at pictures to huh?" Hannah looked up from the book and nodded "Yeah, it was laying on the floor when I came in and I picked it up, I haven't seen some of these pictures in years."

Jude nodded as she placed two mugs on the counter "Yeah, your dad and Amy were looking through it, she was picking out pictures and he was telling her stories about them."

Hannah smiled and turned a page, and saw a picture of herself along with Sara, Julia, and Lexie, a friend from school. Hannah was in the middle of the group and she was wearing a wedding dress made out of toilet paper along with a vial that was teetering off the side of her head. "Wow, I forgot about this one." Jude looked at the picture "Remember how much trouble we had, getting that vial to stay on?"

Hannah chuckled as Jude set a mug of steaming coffee in front of her "I remember you guys all blindfolding me and not telling me where we were going." Hannah said with a shake of her head, "And then when I felt those bars on the windows I had a sudden feeling that maybe you lied about liking Will and you were locking me up to keep me from marrying him." She said with a laugh.

Jude laughed along with her and took a sip of coffee. "I still miss that place, sometimes I still can't believe they actually tore down the rehearsal space." She said with a sigh.

Hannah raised a brow, "Really? Mama that place was so bad they should have torn it down before I was even born, they should have torn it down probably before you were even born." She said with a chuckle.

Jude smirked, "Yeah well," she said as she flipped a couple of pages and saw a picture of her and Tommy sitting on the couch, a guitar in her hands and a notebook open in his, looking at each other, "It had a lot of memories."

JTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJT J

Jude sat on the couch beside Tommy and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Hey girl, you have a good day at the studio?" he asked. She didn't record to much anymore, but she still loved the behind the scenes aspects of the work. She and Tommy both worked as producers now, and she loved every minute of it.

"Yeah, it was good." She nudged his side, "Did you have a good day with Amy?"

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, that kid sure knows how to wear a guy out though." He said with a chuckle.

Jude chuckled, "She gets that from her mother."

Tommy raised a brow. "Yeah, who got it from _her_ mother." He said with a chuckle of his own.

Jude laughed and picked the photo album up off the coffee table where she had placed it earlier after Hannah left. She flipped it open and pointed to a picture of the three of them, Tommy, Jude and baby Hannah, from the day Hannah was born "Tell me about this one." She said.

Tommy smiled and pulled her into his side. "This one is two people that love each other very much, and the little girl that they loved that made them a real family."

* * *

**I had a lot of fun writing this story...all three in this series actually. The first one, His Song, was actually my very first fanfic ever, and I loved every minute of writing it, and you all gave me such great feedback, and made all the writers block and struggling worth it. Thank you, you have all been amazing readers, you all make me keep at it. :o)**

**A special thanks to thatgirl2006, without her at least half my stories would never have been started in the first place, much less finished.  
**


End file.
